Raw is Inu!
by Neko Mastermind
Summary: *Sequel to Layin' the Smackdown!* It was requested, so here it is! What happens when you let Inuyasha watch to much WWE? Bad stuff, that's what. ^^ R & R!


**Inuyasha**

**_Raw Is Inu!_**

_Sequel to "Layin' the Smackdown!"_

By: C-Chan

**Disclaimer: I'm just a fan….that's all…don't own 'em.**

**Warnings: Weird inspiration, OOCness, and wacko demons.**

**Notes: I'm baa~aack!  Okay, so I got a request for a sequel…here ya go!**

            Kagome was really regretting the fact she allowed Inuyasha to watch wrestling.  Every night that it was on the dog-demon showed up, sat down with her brother and cheered on the muscular wrestlers as they beat the crap out of each other.  Kagome joined them occasionally, but lately…she couldn't stand it!

            Worse, Inuyasha was using the wrestling moves.  Though it made the fights more entertaining to her other friends, Kagome would usually stand in the background with a sweatdrop rolling down the back of her head.  According to Inuyasha, it made the fights 'A helluva lot more fun'.  Kagome admitted she found them slightly entertaining, but his after-battle rituals were very embarrassing, to say the least.

            The future miko sighed as she got out of the well, hauling her huge backpack out behind her. Today they were supposed to be leaving the village on a week-journey to another village in search of rumored Shikon no kakera.  An amused thought came to Kagome's mind as she started towards the village: _The demons out there have yet to meet Mr. I'm-a-wrestler Inuyasha…maybe he'll scare them away with the catchphrases._

            But as she passed the Old God Tree, Kagome stopped short at the sight before her.  _Please don't tell me he's serious!!??  She thought with a sweatdrop._

            In front of her was a hastily-made wrestling ring, complete with ropes, stairs, and commentator boxes.  And standing in the center of the ring, surveying his work was Inuyasha—complete with cocky grin.  _Dear kami…please don't tell me he's serious!_

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, dropping her backpack near the closest set of stairs (There were two on each side).

            The demon in question looked at her, his cocky grin widening.  "I'm holding a wrestling match.  What does it look like?"

"We're supposed to be looking for shards of the jewel!  I thought you couldn't wait to get traveling again!" Kagome argued.  _This isn't happening…this isn't happening…_

"Yeah well…we're still going and all, but I wanna have a little fun before we go." The dog-demon replied, an evil glint in his amber eyes.  "I challenged some asshole who thinks he's the big shit in this forest."

            The large sweatdrop spoken of earlier appeared and rolled down Kagome's head as she sighed.  "I don't believe this is happening."

_Later that Day…_

"Now Inuyasha, what am I supposed to do again?" Miroku asked, holding the weird object in his hand.  It was about the size of a dagger, but it had been shaped into what looked like one of the things Kaede-baba used to crush leaves for medicine.

            Inuyasha pushed the houshi to the middle of the ring and pointed to the object.  "Pretend to speak into this and just announce the youkai as they come into the ring."

"Oh, alright then." Miroku said, still confused.  But if Inuyasha said that was what he was supposed to do—and he wasn't in any danger—he'd do it.  Besides, if he refused he'd get a lovely beating from the dog-demon.

            Inuyasha leapt out of the ring and in front of the first commentator's box, where Kagome and Sango were sitting.  "You two know what to do, right?"  
"Yeah, yeah…I explained it to Sango-chan." Kagome sighed, laying her head on the table.  This was SO embarrassing!

"We just…explain what is happening during the match, correct Inuyasha?" Sango asked, just to be sure.

"Yup." He replied, walking over to the other commentator's box.

            Shippo and Myouga were seated at this one, looking just as confused as Sango and Miroku.  Shippo jumped up on the table and put on his best pout.  "Why do we have to do this again?"  
"Because I said so!" Inuyasha replied, glaring down at the tiny fox demon.

"Grrrr…" Was Shippo's counter comment.

            Suddenly, the challenger emerged from the forest, each standing about five feet taller than Inuyasha himself.  He grinned and approached the youkai. "Ready to be pulverized?" The youkai asked.

"Yeah, just stand over there and wait for the houshi to announce you." Inuyasha pointed to corner of the ring farthest from the commentator's boxes.  The demon shrugged and walked over to the said area, looking up at the houshi as he continued to study the object in his hands.

"Houshi!" Inuyasha hissed, causing Miroku to startle a bit.  He sighed and held the mike up to his mouth.  "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to…" Miroku blanked and looked down at Inuyasha.  
"Smackdown!" Inuyasha hissed again, glaring daggers.

"…Smackdown.  Tonight, fighting against Borag, is Inuyasha." Miroku continued with a sigh.  How did he end with this job again?

            Inuyasha entered the ring, grinning as he picked a corner to wait in.  Miroku looked over to the youkai and motioned for him to enter the ring.  The youkai grinned and did as he was asked.

"You're going down, hanyou." He snickered, cracking his knuckles.

"Maybe." Inuyasha said, grinning wider.

"Inuyasha, do I also have to act as the referee you mentioned?" Miroku asked.  
"Yeah." Inuyasha said, never tearing his gaze from the youkai.

            The houshi sighed again and waved his hand at the commentator's box.  Shippo grinned, pulling a small bell out of nowhere and hitting it with a stick.  _Here we go.  Kagome thought, exasperated._

            Borag leapt forward, claws extended and aimed at Inuyasha's chest.  At the last moment Inuyasha side-stepped him and brought a knee into the youkai's gut, knocking him slightly off balance.  Inuyasha took the chance and started hitting him with lefts and rights, backing him into one of the corners.

"Wow, look at Inuyasha go!" Sango said, impressed.  "It looks as if Inuyasha has the upper hand in this match."

"I guess so." Kagome mumbled.  Inuyasha was never allowed in her house again.

            As for the other commentator's, Myouga had fallen asleep as soon as the match started, and Shippo was playing with a small yoyo he had received from Kagome as a gift.

            In the ring, Inuyasha was still pounding away, but suddenly the youkai broke through his punches and landed a kick at Inuyasha's midsection, causing the hanyou to stumble back.  Borag took a chance and grabbed Inuyasha in a headlock, cutting off oxygen to his brain.  Miroku hurried over from the corner he was watching from to check on Inuyasha, who looked as if he was slowly starting to pass out.

"Uh oh!  It looks like the youkai turned the tables on Inuyasha!" Sango gasped; she was really into this.

"I'm willing to beat I know what happens next." Kagome sighed, resting her chin on her hand.  This was SO predictable!

            Inuyasha fell to his knees, his eyes closing tightly.  Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's limp arm and dropped it, waiting for a reaction from the hanyou.  None.  The youkai tightened his grip more, ginning madly.  He was going to win!

            Another lift of the arm, and no reaction.  Miroku sighed again, once again questioning HOW he got suckered into this, and lifted Inuyasha's arm again.  Pausing for a moment, he dropped it—

            And it sprung right back up, his fist clenched.  Inuyasha let a maniacal laugh out before pushing himself to his feet, knocking the youkai off balance.  Clasping his hands together, Inuyasha drove his elbow into Borag's gut once—twice—three times before he relinquished the hold he had.  The hanyou grabbed Borag before he fell over and tucked his head underneath his arm, then fell backwards, driving his opponent's head into the 'mat'.  

"Piledriver." Kagome said in a monotone.

The youkai gasped and stopped moving, prompting Inuyasha to roll him over and pin him.  Miroku slid to the ground and started pounding the mat….One…Two…

            The youkai kicked out, making Inuyasha curse.  He dragged Borag back to his feet by his hair and issued another knee to his gut, then an uppercut.  Borag was stumbled backwards, but gained his footing and launched at Inuyasha, knocking down Inuyasha with his forearm.

"Clothesline." Kagome said again in the same tone, ending with a yawn.

"It looked like Inuyasha was winning, but Borag is coming back and strong!  Can Inuyasha win?" Sango asked, full into 'commentator-mode'.

            Inuyasha jumped to his feet and flicked some blood from his lip.  The both locked arms and began circling each other, trying to overpower each other.  Inuyasha broke the hold and backed into the ropes, springing forward to knock the youkai down with his bodyweight.  Unfortunately for him, Borag caught him before he could—then dropped backwards, slamming Inuyasha into the ground.

            All spectators (Including Myouga who had woken up from the sound) winced as the sound from the impact, and the youkai crawled over Inuyasha to pin him.  Miroku went for the count, but Inuyasha kicked out before he could get to two.

            With a new burst of strength Inuyasha jumped to his feet and caught Borag off guard, wrapping his arm around the youkai's neck, turning until his back was to him, and dropping down, ramming the youkai's chin into his shoulder and snapping his neck painfully.  Borag dropped to the ground, lifeless, and Inuyasha covered him.  One!  Two!  Three!  Inuyasha wins!

"Stunner." Kagome yawned as she stood up, clapping half-heartedly.  Thank god this was over!

            Sango and everyone else were slightly more enthusiastic, and Inuyasha soaked all this in, climbing to the top of the ropes and doing his favorite 'after match' thing: He pumped one fist into the air, while sniffing around him, ala The Rock.

_Later that day still…_

            Kagome and Inuyasha sat underneath the Old God Tree, watching as the sun set.  Though it was an 'eventful' day to say the least, both Inuyasha and Kagome were tired.  Pretending to be a wrestler took a lot out of you!

"So what did ya think?" Inuyasha asked, scratching behind his head.  He yawned.

"Of the match?" Kagome replied, blinking sleepily up at him.

            Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome sighed.  Mustering up all the energy she had left, she forced a smile on her face.  "It was…entertaining.  A lot like the stuff you watch with my brother."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, a bit excited.  That was what he was striving for, of course.

"Yup." Kagome yawned, resting her head against Inuyasha's shoulder.  The hanyou grinned and wrapped his arm around him.  But there was one thing Inuyasha didn't get to do today that he really wanted to do….he said as much to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you like pancakes?"

"Actually, I—"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU LIKE PANCAKES!"

            SMACK!

            And so, Kagome stomped off back to the village muttering promises of locking the doors of her house to keep up wrestling-obsessed hanyous out of her house while Inuyasha nursed his slapped cheek.  All in all, it was a pretty normal day.

**Notes:  I'm so pathetic.  *Grins*  Don't forget to review!**


End file.
